Contrato às Escuras
by Liv Marie
Summary: Sheldon acha importante discorrer a respeito de alguns detalhes essenciais desse contrato. De casamento. AU/ Shenny.


Título: **Contrato às Escuras**

Sinopse: Sheldon acha importante discorrer a respeito de alguns detalhes essenciais desse contrato. De casamento.

xXx

Seus olhos verdes encontraram seu reflexo no espelho e o sorriso em seus lábios. Não por causa de sua aparência ou por causa do belo vestido branco que havia pertencido a sua mãe e que agora ela vestia. Mas porque hoje era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Até então. E porque ela sabia que este não seria o último. Segurando as lágrimas que possam vir a arruinar sua maquiagem, Penny respira fundo. O nervosismo era inevitável e ela sentia seu estômago pesar e explodir em mil borboletas. A razão, que mal se sustenta diante das emoções desse dia, lhe dizendo com todas as letras: Hoje tudo vai dar certo. Um mantra que ecoa na escuridão quando as luzes se apagam. Completamente. E Penny se vê mergulhada no mais completo breu.

Antes que ela possa reagir, o som familiar do bater na porta chama sua atenção.

"Penny." – Knock, knock

"Penny". – Knock, knock.

"Penny". – Knock, knock.

"Sheldon." – Ela fala sem conter um sorriso na escuridão. Ah sim, a escuridão. – "O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?"

"Não se preocupe. Esse blecaute é apenas temporário. E tem seu propósito. Minha mãe fez questão de ressaltar a importância de que, por questões supersticiosas, o noivo não veja a noiva antes do casamento. Como cientista reconheço-me pouco inclinado a acreditar em tamanha improbabilidade, mas estando hoje em seu habitat, achei melhor não correr nenhum risco."

"E você não podia esperar até o fim da cerimônia para falar comigo?" – Penny pergunta, a preocupação tornando as borboletas borbulhantes.

"Tecnicamente não uma vez que o assunto se refere ao contrato do matrimônio em si."

"Sheldon, querido, por acaso você..." – Penny sente a preocupação evoluir para a histeria, mas procura controlar seus impulsos. Ela não queria assustá-lo, especialmente diante da possibilidade dele já estar assustado. A cerimônia do casamento dos dois, maior do que havia sido previsto por ambos, tornara-se um evento fora de controle conduzido pelas mães dos noivos e sem que eles tivessem qualquer controle. E ela sabia, Sheldon tinha dificuldade com tudo aquilo que fugia ao seu controle. De certa forma ela havia esperado por isso. – "Você está reconsiderando essa idéia de casamento?"

"É claro que não Penny." – A resposta dele provoca alívio imediato em Penny. – "Ocorre que eu estava analisando os votos e cheguei à conclusão de que eles são por demais vagos em relação a alguns detalhes cujo comum acordo se faz imprescindível para que celebremos esse contrato de matrimônio. Afinal de contas, no meu entendimento trata-se de um contrato em longo prazo, e eu certamente não tenho nenhum desejo de que o mesmo seja interrompido porque uma das partes não estava completamente a par do compromisso celebrado." – Penny não respondeu imediatamente. As palavras dele sendo cuidadosamente processadas.

"Então você quer esclarecer alguns pontos do contrato, quer dizer, casamento..." – Ela procura identificar o que ele está sentindo e realiza uma tradução incerta – "Para ter certeza de que estamos no mesmo barco. É isso?"

"Exatamente." – Ele sorri confiante. Penny tenta ser confiante também.

"Okay..."

"Pois bem. Penny, eu, Sheldon me comprometo além das cláusulas abordadas perante as leis da igreja e da constituição, a sempre prover pelo seu cuidado e sustento, bem como os de nossa futura prole e a incentivar seu crescimento profissional e pessoal de modo que nossa vida conjugal não venha a prejudicar seus desejos e ambições, ainda que eu acredite que você tenha um potencial maior do que o exigido para a vida como intérprete de artes cênicas." – Penny segura um sorriso.

"Okay, eu, Penny..."

"Eu não terminei." – Ele interrompe e ela engole as próprias palavras sem saber ao certo qual o protocolo a seguir. Verdade seja dita, com Sheldon, ela nunca sabia. As surpresas nunca acabam. – "Além disso, me comprometo a oferecer a nossa futura prole demonstrações de afeto e cuidado em igual medida ainda que estes não herdem a minha genialidade ou a sua beleza. Eles deverão ser tratados igualmente e caso não nasçam com essas habilidades naturais, caberá a nós dois uma criação que os permita transcender suas próprias limitações."

"Isso significa que você vai cantar softy kitty para os nossos filhos?"

"Quando eles estiverem doentes, é claro." – Dessa vez ela não contém o sorriso. – "E finalmente, eu também me comprometo a... – Dessa vez ela o interrompe. Um beijo selando os lábios do homem que nunca para de pensar e se preocupar. O homem que ela ama. Ele fala os lábios ainda colados nos seus. – "Eu achei que o beijo entre os noivos também fosse um tradição religiosa celebrada depois de estabelecida a união por um membro competente do clérigo."

"Querido, essa é só uma tradição. Isso aqui é o que vale de verdade. Você e eu. E eu me comprometo a sempre te fazer feliz. E nunca te deixar. E sempre te amar. Tá bom pra você?"

"Tecnicamente você não pode prometer essas coisas. Não depende só de você, existem outros fatores externos que podem comprometer a concretização de..."

"Sheldon, no que depender de mim, de nós dois, é assim que vai ser. Eu não tenho dúvidas. É você que eu quero para sempre..." – Ela percebe a ruga se formando na testa dele e antecipa sua reação. – "Ou até quando o para sempre durar." – Ele sorri satisfeito.

"Eu devo ir agora. Raj tem medo do escuro e não sei por quanto tempo Leonard será capaz de impedir que o Howard avance sobre as damas de honra." – Ainda coberto pela escuridão ele a deixa sozinha e somente quando as luzes são acesas Penny percebe que não teve a chance de vê-lo afinal de contas. E percebe também que mesmo no escuro ela é capaz de enxergá-lo sempre. Como ele é.

Mais tarde na festa, rodeada por sua mãe e sogra, Penny tenta parecer absorta na conversação sem fim, quando encontra um par de olhos azuis em sua procura. De longe ela sorri e recebe um sorriso tímido em resposta. E não lhe resta qualquer dúvida. A ciência pode não garantir, mas ela sabe. Isso é pra sempre.

.

.

.

fim.


End file.
